


CelEstial Emblem

by AphoticAmaranth



Series: Redditor Crossover Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth





	CelEstial Emblem

Cel followed the retreating Est, swinging his silver lance around wildly in the air while whipping his horse with his dick. After a pursuit scene that had lasted an entire chapter, he was finally about to catch up. Everything was going according to plan. Cel raised his lance to penetrate Est from behind. However, before he could commence his attack, his horse suddenly contracted AIDS and died. A bright ray of sunlight reflected off his lance and into his eyes, momentarily blinding him, and a bird shat on his head.

Cel fell off his high horse and onto the ground head first with a resounding thud. As he struggled to get to his feet, Est turned around in surprise, sword in hand. The sword grazed Cel’s hair, proccing lethality and killing him instantly.

Est shrugged and walked back to their castle, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Cel woke up a moment later, because death is a slap on the wrist. Straining his eyes to try and make out the tiny Est in the distance, he spent the next few days observing and stalking Est. Soon, he came up with yet another master plan, totally by himself and totally without savescum scamming a poor old witch of her augury.

Cel followed closely behind Est, sneaking into their castle without a sound. He copied Est’s movements, following them into the bathroom and unequipping his items, before stopping himself. This was not part of the plan, and not what he was here to do. This was no time to be having a nice shower with Est!

Cel ran out of the bathroom and into the corridor, searching for the throne room. Finally, he found it, but it was locked. Fortunately, Cel came prepared. Using a generic standard issue door key, he unlocked the door. The key disappeared, and he gently opened the door…

As the door slammed shut behind him, Cel was faced with several of Est’s loyal retainers. There were people from every class, and each of them was armed with a different weapon. In unison, they started attacking…

Cel stared in awe at the legendary weapons and spells coming towards him. How the hell did Est get such powerful rare units and items? At the last second, Cel dashed forward, as a cacophony of clashing metal and magical explosions echoed out from behind him.

One eternity later, Cel finally reached the throne, barely escaping with his life. He seized the throne, and all of Est’s retainers simultaneously dropped their weapons and surrendered, because that's how Fire Emblem works.

“That was close.” Cel thought to himself. “Good thing I wasn't wearing clothes, or they would have caught fire from that last Forblaze--”

Cel stopped himself, realising something was off about his internal monologue. “I wasn't wearing clothes…?”

The realisation dawned upon him. But of course. He had left everything behind when he followed Est into the shower and unequipped all items. Now, here he was, stark naked on the throne.

Cel looked around, searching for something to wear. Fortunately for him, Est’s supply tent was conveniently located just beside the throne. A tent… in a castle? Weird flex, but okay. Cel headed into the tent, ignoring the merchant and perusing the wares within. There were several expensive and priceless items, but what caught Cel’s attention was a seemingly ordinary Killing Edge.

The Killing Edge was a common item that could easily be purchased from many armouries across the world. Cel knew full well that unlike the small and lucky Est, he had more than enough CON to effectively wield a stronger sword such as Regal Blade or Durandal, as well as not enough LUK to fully benefit from a Killing Edge. However, there was something about this Killing Edge in particular that attracted him to it.

Cel recognised that sword as the same one that Est had used to effortlessly kill him. It was a beautiful sword, and had the lingering scent of Est. After admiring it for a moment, Cel left the tent with it and returned to the throne.

Now no longer completely naked, Cel took his time to fully appreciate the wondrous craftsmanship of the sword he was holding. Like its original owner, the blade was not straight, but rather, curved. It glistened under the light of the chandeliers, just like Est’s flawless skin after a shower. The hilt fit perfectly in his hand, just like-- okay, let’s not go there.

Cel brought the sword to his face, inhaling deeply. He touched himself inappropriately, and a silent moan escaped his lips. Yearning for more, he started licking the blade, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. In his excitement, his hand slipped, and he nicked himself on his tongue. Lethality procced, and Cel fucking died.

Some time later, Cel respawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Est approaching him. “Play with me, senpai!” Est exclaimed. “FORBLAZE!!”

At Est’s words, the background music changed to a much more grandiose track befitting of a legendary spell, and blazing embers started flying in Cel’s general direction. A swirling vortex of flames appeared between them, followed up by several meteors and pillars of fire descending from the heavens, despite the fact that there was a ceiling above them. A moment later, the world was momentarily enveloped in a blinding light, and when it faded, Est’s castle had been razed to the ground. Rubble was flying all over the place, and flames were burning everything as far as the eye could see.

Despite all that, Cel somehow survived with 1 HP, because he had plot armour. Taking a step back and getting into a fighting stance, he pointed his sword at Est, and lunged towards them, aiming for their heart. However, just as he was about to pierce Est, the blade of the sword fell off.

Est attempted to cast another spell, only to realise that their tome had run out of pages and was burning away.

Seeing that they had both run out of weapons, they agreed to stop fighting and end the match in a draw. Gracefully extending out their arms towards the other, they lovingly held hands, and shook them firmly.

Support level between Cel and Est has increased.


End file.
